


London Eyes

by Juliet418



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet418/pseuds/Juliet418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for all my girls on Twitter.  Especially Mandy, Michelle and Cortney for encouraging me to just write.  I like it and I hope you will too. </p><p>Its a very short drabble for now but it could be the start of something grand..... maybe. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Eyes

Part 1

It's nearing the end of August and the whole Jimusho is gearing up for this big end of summer celebration concert. It is said that at the end of these shows the new president will be announced putting an end to this ridiculous war within the company. 

Kento being the perfections it that he is has stayed later talking with some of the choreographers about the many details of the performance. What with this being one of the few remaining dress rehearsals, he wants to make sure he's got it all.  
He walks back to the dressing room after exhausting every detail of his performance and when he walks in he finds Keito and Yamada there. Turns out Marius wanted to talk to Keito about England but it quickly turned into Keito just talking about his childhood living there. Kento happens to walk in as he is gushing about all the beautiful sights of London. Apparently the London Eye is one of Keito favorite attractions especially in the evening just before sunset. Apparently it takes about a half an hour to make a complete circle and he has always wanted to ride it. The way he describes it with this glimmer of awe Kento finds himself listening just as attentively as Marius and Sou. Of course Yamada is just looking on in amazement as well. It seems this is something Keito really doesn't really speak of often. He notices the way Yamada looks at Keito and can't help but search the room for his other half. Of course, there he is sitting quietly in the corner playing his DS. Oblivious to the world around him. Kento just smiles and sighs as get up to go get changed.  
\------  
Kento is just stepping out of the showers when he hears someone come in to the room. As it turns out it's just Fuma.

"Hey, mind if I crash at your place tonight? My sister is having a slumber party and I'm just not up to being pounced on all night." Fuma asks. "Sure, of course not. You know you are welcome anytime." Kento replies.  
"Thanks babe" he says with a quick little kiss on the cheek. They've been dating for over a year and still he thinks he has to ask if he can stay over. But I guess that's just Fuma, he thinks to himself. 

When they finally reach Kento's apartment, Fuma flops down on the sofa making himself at home and patting the cushion for Kento to join him. That's all the invitation he needs to go curl up on on the couch with his boyfriend. Fuma it seems is being very cuddly tonight but Kento doesn't mind. Being wrapped in his strong arms is one of his favorite places. Somehow it feels like he will never get tired of being held by him. 

Fuma's taken over control of the remote and they are watching some random travel show about Europe. You would think it was Fuma's life goal to travel the world by the way he keeps going on about Paris and Italy and every other touristy place even though just hours ago Keito was talking about London and he wasn't even the slightest bit interested in the conversation. However now, he keeps going on about asking the staff if they can to a J's Journey together and go to one of these places. Oh yea right Kento thinks to himself, like the staff are really going to let them go anywhere alone together. Because even though they haven't exactly told anyone they're dating, it's not like people don't know. But Kento just hums in agreement. Who knows maybe he could swing it. They have traveled a lot already as a group. Soon though, Kento finds himself drifting off to sleep. The sound of Fuma's heartbeat creating a perfect rhythm with his breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Drop me a comment.


End file.
